Stained Sterling
by Mizz-Maddnezz-Tells
Summary: With Carly gone off to Italy, Sam and Spencer are left alone, both in lack of their best friend and the only family either of them really had. Through their loneliness, they find something else in each other that they never knew was there. Rated T for adult themes, harsh language, drug use, implied sexual content, and angst/hurt/comfort.


Stained Sterling

I put off watching the last of iCarly for a very, very long time. It was almost as if I subconsciously did not want the show to end. I stopped watching halfway through season 3 and only recently decided to pick it back up. My friend found me a torrent for the rest of the series and it took forever but I downloaded all of them! I have officially seen every single episode and have finished the series, including the in-between movies and specials. I can honestly say that my heart broke with the last episode. It was such a big part of my life and I finally finished it. A few fanfic ideas sparked as I finished the series and this will be the first to hopefully a lot of new fanfics.

WARNING: Rated T for adult themes, harsh language, drug use, implied sexual content, and angst/hurt/comfort. I do not own any of the characters or basic background storyline. I only own the new story line, OC's, and the ideas.

Summary: With Carly gone off to Italy, Sam and Spencer are left alone, both in lack of their best friend and the only family either of them really had. Through their loneliness, they find something else in each other that they never knew was there.

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and please, please do not hesitate to send a message my way or leave a review anytime! I gladly accept criticism and all kinds of reviews. Thank you and enjoy!

Love Always,

Mizz Maddnezz

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1

Spencer's body felt heavier than usual as he stood in Carly's room, his eyes resting on various objects around the room. He had built this room for her. He had bought the furniture, set it up, and created this perfect dream room for his little sister. Now, she was gone. Her drawers were empty and her closet stood open and bare across the room. He could feel his heart fall to his stomach as he reached out and traced his fingers along the hard surface of her empty dresser, staring down at the various make-up applicators, half empty perfume bottles, and the odd figurines that lined the wall. Her turned and looked around the room and imagined the charred mess that it was, at one point. He chuckled to himself as he stepped over to the steps in front of her bed and sat down on them, cupping his hands on his knees and staring around the pastel colored room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The '64 Sterling rumbled below her body as she sped down the highway, whipping through an exit leading away from Seattle. Sam really was not sure where she was going quite yet but she had to get away from Bushwell Plaza. She felt her shoulders shake as her tears stung the back of her eyes. For just a second, her mind shot back to a moment as a child when she met Carly. It was the first time anyone other than her mother shoved her back. That little girl with dark hair had stood up against her and even though they met over a delicious looking sandwich, an amazing friendship had formed. Sam shook her head, letting the air whip away her tears as she sped through a small town in the outskirts of Seattle. The town was quiet and dark at that hour of night and the only places that were open were a few fast-food joints, Wal-Mart and a few trucker cafes speckled here and there. She slowed down in front of a small café she had never been to before and pulled into the spot furthest from the door, under a canopy of an oak tree. She stood and pulled off her helmet, balancing it onto the seat. She looked down at the pavement as she brushed her tears away with the back of her hand. She popped her knuckles suddenly, something she had promised Carly to stop doing, and turned towards the café.

She slipped into a booth in the corner of the late-night café and watched as a short, stout waitress poured thick, sludgy coffee into a mug on the counter in front of a burly man wearing a jean jacket. The woman said something quietly to the man and they both chuckled before she stepped away from the counter. When she stepped into view, Sam could see that she was very heavy with child and as headed towards the booth where Sam sat, her body teeter-tottered with her large belly. Sam leaned onto her arm, her elbow pressed onto the table, and watched as the woman approached with her little notebook in hand.

"Would ya like a menu, Sugar? Ain't much of choice though this time a'night" She asked, smiling down at Sam, "We ain't heatin' the fryers back up or nothin' because we're about to close in thirty minutes but we got some burgers that are pretty darn good and got a fresh pot o'Missy's Famous Coffee," Sam thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Could you just get me something sweet, I guess?" Sam said, not really keen to eat something filling but she was never one to turn down a bite to eat, "Do you have pie?"

"We got one piece of apple pie left," She said, "Shame ya didn't come in a couple hours ago. We had two cherry pies fresh and ready but them pies go by fast round here."

"Apple pie is fine," Sam said, "And could you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing sugar," She said with a wide smile. She waddled behind the counter and slipped through the kitchen door. Sam ran her hand through her hair slowly, pulling her long blonde curls to the back of her head. She let them fall, dropping a cascade of yellow locks in front of her. She watched as the curls bobbed in front of her, trailing shadows across the table before her. She wondered how a woman with such a southern accent ended up in Seattle. She scoffed to herself trying to figure out how anyone ended up in this town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not a lot of teens in Seattle get offered a chance to go to Italy and experience a whole new life. Carly was one of the very few exceptions. She was given the chance of a lifetime to be able to travel out of her country at such a young age to explore and learn about other cultures. Spencer kept telling himself these things as he looked around her room, studying every little piece of her that she left behind. He still didn't quite believe that she had left only two hours earlier. He couldn't believe that she left at all. Neither of them had been apart more than a couple weeks or so ever since Carly was born when Spencer was thirteen. He remembered going to see her and his mother in the hospital the day she was born, an ugly little wrinkled thing. Even as a teenage boy, he knew from the moment he held his little baby sister that they would be best friends and it would come to be that this was true. They were there for each other when no one else was. Their father was always gone on tours and their mother passed away when Carly was just a little girl. It had almost always been just the two of them together. Now, it was just him.

Spencer let a heavy sigh escape his lips as he stood. He walked over to the door and turned, looking back at the room. He rested his hand on the back of his neck and glanced over the room once more. He flicked the light off and closed the door behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here you go, sugar," The waitress said, setting the glass of ice water and a plate in front of Sam. There was an overwhelming heaping of pie on the plate and Sam felt her mouth water just enough for her to notice. She was glad her appetite was still there because she sure would hate to be hungry and sad. She could deal with sadness but hunger was not something she could be okay with. She picked up her fork and eagerly dug into the pie, taking a large bite of the crispy goodness into her mouth. She glanced out the window as she ate the bite of pie and stared at her motorcycle. The '64 Sterling glistened in the dim light from the café window as it sat in its spot, beckoning her. This was her key to everything. She may have gotten her license two years ago, when she was sixteen, but never had she had her own means of transportation, especially something as amazing as her present from Spencer. She could not believe that he gave it to her. Never in her life did she dream she would own such an amazing piece of machinery and for free.

She loved it already. She loved the chilled air on her skin as she shot down her asphalt freedom. She loved the way the machine vibrated her entire body and pulled her into a whole new world. Most of all, she loved the way she felt like flying. Spencer taught her how to drive a motorcycle a few years back, after persistent begging. It took several weeks for her to convince him to let her behind the handles of his bike but the second her hands took hold of the throttle and felt her entire body vibrate with the motor, she knew she was meant to ride a motorcycle and now, because of Spencer, she finally was. She smiled to herself as she stared at the black machine on the other side of the glass. She took another large bite of the pie and sat back, letting a sigh blow through her nose.

"You look troubled, sugar," The waitress said as she waddled up, her hand on hip.

"You think so, lady?" Sam scoffed, setting her elbows on the table and pressing her chin into her hands, "It has been a rough couple of hours."

"Ya don't say?" The woman said as she stepped to the next booth over and began wiping the table and organizing the various shakers and sugar packets.

"I lost my best friend tonight," Sam mumbled, "She got on a plane to Italy a couple hours ago and there is no telling when she will be back."

"Oh, Italy is so wonderful!" The woman exclaimed waving her hands, letting the rag she was holding flop in the air, "There is nothin' more wonderful then the beautiful Tuscan scenery! Of course, not all of Italy looks like a rustic coffee shop but damn, do those hills look pretty!"

"You've been to Italy?" Sam asked.

"I'd gone to Italy way back in the day," The woman said with a reminiscent smile on her face, "I went when I was in high school. That sure feels like a million years ago, that's for sure."

"Carly just went today," Sam said, "She will be right next to Florence, I think. It is some Air Force base that her dad is stationed at."

"Florence is lovely," The woman said, "We spent two days there during our trip. The markets are just sensational."

"I'm happy she went," Sam sighed, scooting her pie around on her plate, "I really am. It is such an amazing opportunity but-" Sam paused, her heart feeling heavy in her chest.

"But you're sure as hell gonna miss her," The waitress said, tossing her rag over her shoulder and walking towards the counter. She picked up a tray from behind the counter and waddled back to the tables and started to collect the salt and pepper shakers.

"Yea, no kidding," Sam mumbled, taking another bite of her pie and chewing it slowly. Swallowing it down was difficult as her throat grew tighter, thinking about her friend, "I just never thought we would ever have to say goodbye." Her voice cracked as she tightened her grip on her fork, her eyes starting to burn again.

"Now, now, dontcha go thinking like that," The woman said, "If this here friend of yours means so much to you then there ain't no doubt in this here ole' mind that you two will be together again soon enough. You gotta remember, young lady, that you both are young. You have the rest of your lives to see each other again and ain't nothin' gonna change that."

"Yea, hopefully," Sam mumbled, brushing her subtle tears from her cheek. She took the last bite of pie and shoved it into her mouth. She stood suddenly, pulling her wallet from her back pocket. She pulled out a twenty and looked at it for a moment. She tossed it onto the table and shoved it back into her pocket, "Here you go. You can keep the change."

"You ain't gotta do that sugar," The woman said, noticing the larger bill on the two dollar check.

"Thanks for talking to me," Sam said with a smile. She walked towards the door, "Now get home soon and get some rest. You look like you're about to pop."

"I feel like it too!" The woman laughed, rubbing her big belly, "This here little girl better hurry on up or I am gonna explode!"

"Have a good night," Sam said before leaving the café and stepping towards her motorcycle. For a girl of such aggression, her nice moments were something of rarity but Sam always made sure to spend them on the right people. She watched as the very pregnant woman carried the plate and glass back to the kitchen, picking up the $20 and tucking it into her apron. Sam grabbed her helmet and slid her leg around the body of the bike and slipped her helmet on. She felt the motorcycle come to life underneath her as she slipped the key in and turned it. Before she knew it, she was flying down the highway, back towards Seattle. As she sped along the highway, she thought about her best friend. Every single memory of the times they spent together played in her mind, over and over. She remembered the fights they had, the love they shared, the moments that will last forever, and the moments that didn't last long enough. She felt another cold tear slip down her cheek as the bike roared underneath her.


End file.
